White Houses
by CarlitosCandy
Summary: Complete! When Amy travels to a friend's for the summer, she finds a rare love within a man who has no choice but to let her go, as they both share a lasting love even after the sun sets with the summer horizon. Lita x Jeff Hardy, Candice
1. Chapter 1

_Its been a while since i've updated anything, but here's a new story. New chapters should be up real soon, it'll only be about 5 or 6 parts long total. 2 and 3 are already written. READ&REVIEW. loves it._

_-Candy_

**White Houses**

Author: Candy

Author e-mail: PG-13

Characters: Jeff Hardy - Lita (Amy Dumas), Matt Hardy, Chris Jericho, Candice Michelle. Christian - Lillian Garcia.

Distribution: WWELibrary, wf-ta

Disclaimer: Anything recognized is owed by either WWE or TNA. The song "White Houses" to which this song is based upon is owned by Vanessa Carlton.

Summary: A story of finding the one, giving it all way, and even after the sun sets, clinging on desperately to a deep summer love. A fic loosely based upon the song White Houses. Jeff - Lita, Matt, Jericho, Candice, Christian, Lillian.

Note: This story is NOT a song-fic, so dont send me comments telling me that it is. It is loosely based upon a song that I do not own, but the story itself is mine.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Chapter 1)**

Crashed on the floor when I moved in

This little bunk alone with some strange new friends

Stay up too late, and I'm too thin

We promise each other it's til the end.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I tapped my white-tipped toes against the side mirror, my already tanned legs proped up against the rolled down window of Candice's corvette. My red hair, which i had set loose from its ponytail hours earlier, was blowing wildly within the wind behind me. And although the empty road we were driving on and the soothing senery all around was anyone's summer dream, my heart had been beating wildly inside my chest ever since we came within North Carolina's state boundry.

"You alright?"

I turned to Candice as she drove nonchantly down the road, her gigantic Gucci sunglasses preventing her eyes from meeting my own. She had put them on once the sun rose over the hills, and their wide white frams along with her full, glossed lips somewhat reminded me of a pretty blow-up doll. "Me? Yeah I'm fine, why?"

She turned back towards the road, stretching back in her seat. "It's okay to be nervous," Candice, taking the initiative to bring up all the crap I was so nervous about in the first place. "With Matt and all.. but trust me, once you see his brother you'll forget all about what happened to you two before, concidering that was like.. 2 years ago."

Rolling my eyes, I turned back towards the nature around us, trying to tame my wild hair into a ponytail once again. "I told you, I'm not nervous about seeing Matt again.. we're friends now. I'm just.. anxious."

"Yeah, to get into his brother's pants." She let out a high-pitched giggle, leaning forward in her seat and resting her chin on the steady steering wheel. "I am too, actually. Or that Chris guy.."

"What makes you think Jeff and I are going to hit it off?" I almost snapped, already annoyed by her constant gossip about the younger Hardy, whom - despite my short and bitterly ending fling with his brother - I had yet to meet. When I agreed to go on this trip once again with her for my last summer home before college, I knew she'd try to hook me up with at least one of the guys that'd be there. After all, we were 2 of the 3 girls within miles of the cottege. But now as she continued her talking, I realized not reaching out and slapping her was harder than I'd prepared for.

A mere 17 and still a virgial pawn in the game of it all, I'd always been scared at the thought of sex, or even doing anything with guys that related to it. And Candice's fun-filled and details facts into the lives of sex and parties didn't do much to ease my fears. Now, with coming into the adult age where I had no where to hide, I was freaking out more than I ever had before.

There was just something about the North Carolina era around us and the summer winds that moved my heart from my chest to my sleeve, bringing me back into the vulnerable world of love, one which I had given up on 2 years earlier, after my heart was so harshly broken.

"Oh, just trust me for once." She grinned smoothly at me, concluding our small conversation. "You'll hit it off just fine."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over an hour later, we drove up the long, gravel driveway of the summer home I had spent many night within before. My heart had been pounding wildly as I began to recognize the surroundings I hadn't seen in what felt like forever, but as soon as that little white house with the blue windowsills appeared from behind the trees around it, my heart seemed to stop completely.

Ever since Matt had broken my heart and turned my perfect summer into a month of pure, regretful hate, I had blocked out all prior memories of the small house that I possibly could. And from what I was finally remembering now, it worked. Candice and I used to come out here and visit Matt along with all his friends, spending the summers staying up late, playing childish games that we were probably far too young for, and sleeping on the dock beneath the stars.

And now, basically adults and here for maybe the last summer together of our lives, I was far past my trembling nerves and on to a heavy excitement, rooting from my heart.

Parking amongst the other cars on the grass behind the house, Candice popped open the trunk, surprising even myself as she walked steadily through the grass and dirt in a pair of heeled flip flops. But that was just Candice.

Before we could even all gather our many bags, I could hear trampling through the house as the screen door flung open, a wild Matt Hardy and Chris Jericho yelling at the tops of their lungs as they bursted through it. Jericho, who was probably my best friend around, pulled me in for a hug as I started laughing. With his arms bound around me, his scruffy beard tickling my cheek, I realized that he was pretty much all the same.

As he pulled away from me, my eyes couldn't help but to fall away from his.. and somehow fly to Matt's.

And it was the familiar warmth within the depths of his dark chocolate eyes that melted all coldness that he had let laid to rest upon my heart. The years had passed, it was all alright now. So with a gigantic smile on my face, I jumped into his arms for the biggest hug I'd given anyone in the longest time.

And as I hugged him, his arms bound around me as tightly as possible, I let my eyes flutter open.. only to have them fall upon a man as he walked slowly to us.

A beautiful, captivating man with the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen. A man I concluded was none other than Jeff Hardy.

And for once, I realized Candice just might be right about something after all.


	2. Chapter 2

_New chapter, hope you like it.. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_

_--Candy_

**(Chapter 2)**

Now we're spinning empty bottles, It's the five of us.

With pretty eyed boys girls die to trust.

I can't resist the day.. No, I can't resist the day.

She screams out and it's no pose

'Cause when she dances she goes and goes

Beer through the nose on an inside joke

I'm so excited, I haven't spoken.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(About 2 weeks later.)

I was almost completely silent as we all sat there, the 5 of us surrounding eachother in a circle, drinking the beer and wine coolers we'd all solen from our parents. It had been almost an hour since we first sat down, and since then things went from casual, to just down right raunchy.

Christian and Lillian, two young lovers we've all known since forever, walked over from their cottege next door and brought the party with them. When they first arrived they seemed interested in hanging out with us, but after a foolish dare on Chris's part, they were caught up in a steamy make-out session on the couch. After the first 10 minutes, everyone seemed to forget about them. Except for me, of course. It was easier to rip my eyes from a horrible car wreck than it was for me to turn away from them.

"Alright!" I heard a feminine, high-pitched voice yell out, and when I turned away from Lillian and Christian, I found myself staring at Candice with an empty bottle in her hand, her manor eager with excitement. "Spin the bottle guys, c'mon.."

I looked at Jeff, who looked at Candice, who looked at Jeff, who looked back to Chris, who looked at Matt, who had never taken his eyes off me in the first place. The tension rose in the air, my cheeks flushing with deep redness, but for some reason, we all must've been far too drunk to refuse. Maybe we wouldn't remember this in the morning.

At least, maybe I hoped not.

"I'm game," Chris threw his hands up, stealing the empty bottle right from Candice's hands and placing it on the wooden floor in the middle of us. "Who goes first?"

"Uhm, that would be me." Candice almost whispered, crawling seductively to the space where the bottle was. Keeping her eyes locked on Chris's for the slightest moment, before she grasped the bottle in such a way I was sure she'd done with many other things before, she gave it a light spin.

My heart pounded wildly against my chest as I watched it spin, passing us all a few slow times before it was almost completely still..and stopped dead-on Jeff Hardy. And in the slightest moment, my heart went from spazzing dramatically to a dead stop. Candice knew how I felt about him.. hell, she'd predicted it in the first place. She wouldnt do that to me, would she?

"Let's go outside," She spoke directly to him as she stood, her clevage spilling out of her shirt as she did so. He simply nodded in response, and I swear I saw him take in a deep breath.

But it was all alright once Candice took his hand and let him out the door, her last wink in my direction assuring me that I had nothing to worry about. And for that moment, it had done its job to decieve me. All other moments after that were tense and uncomfortable. I was left alone with my ex and my best friend, and the couple sucking face on the couch.

Chris was first to break the silence, coming slowly to his feet as he offered us all drinks. Matt declined, as did I shortly after, but before Jericho could depart to the kitchen, I excused myself and walked to the tiny room upstairs I was sharing with Candice.

I had told them I was leaving to my room because I was tired, but in all truth, something about the way Candice took Jeff's hand just moments earlier rubbed me the wrong way. There were two sides of Candice; the slutty, attention-craving side, and the sweet, mellow side. One of which actually cared about the feelings within my heart, and the other would be more than willing to rip it to pieces.

So as I walked slowly through the small room, on my way towards the small window that faced the lake, I wasn't surprised to find my heart beating faster and harder with every step. I knew the odds were against me. Candice wanted him, I wasn't about to get into her way.

I pushed back the long, white curtain that did nothing for the chill, and peered out the window. At first, I saw nothing but the grass and the trees and the moon as it cast it's reflection upon the lake. But then my eyes flew to the darkness that settled on the edge of the dock, and my heart shattered in the slightest instant.

There Candice stood, leaning against the railing as her hands roamed Jeff's chest and neck, him kissing her feverishly. It burned harshly within me as I watched them, their empty passion so disgustingly obvious, but yet I did not look away. The very way Jeff was kissing her brought a wave of heat throughout me, and as I brought my bottom lip tightly between my teeth, I could almost feel the very sensations he was bringing to Candice right there on the edge of the waters.

But as soon Jeff's lips found their way to Candice's soft neck as she arched into him, I realized that no part of me in any way was on her mind right then and there. Candice wanted it, and now she was having it. Thats the way it always was.

I grasped onto the curtain tightly, swinging it infront of me so as I wouldn't have to watch them anymore. But it's sheerness hid them only partially, and as I still stood silently before the window, I could see their dark forms blur together as if one, which meant that they were close.

So very heartbreakingly close.

Sighing to myself, I collapsed upon my bed and decided in a mere second that I'd stay there for the rest of the summer if I could make it. It wouldn't be so bad... no more dealing with back-stabbing friends, no more awkward moments with a stalking ex, no more random couples making out on a couch that wasn't theirs, and most of all, no more having to deal with falling in love with complete and beautiful stranger.

I didn't come here looking for love.. I don't know why I didn't expect to leave without it.


	3. Chapter 3

_New chapter for ya, 3 down and 3 more to go. thanks for the awesome reviews, keep em up_

_Candy_

**(Chapter 3)**

And she's so pretty, and she's so sure

Maybe I'm more clever than a girl like her

The summer's all in bloom

The summer is ending soon.

It's alright, and it's nice not to be so alone

But I hold on to your secrets in white houses.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few slow weeks had passed, and I had somehow gotten over the fact that my best friend sucked the very passion straight from my lover's lips on the lake that night, and I never mustered up the courage to confront her about it. Sure, the next morning as I laid still from my sleepless night, I'd ask her what happened between them. She lied, as a part of me knew she would, and simply said they talked on the swing for a bit.

Of course, Candice's lips do a lot of different kinds of talking.. But her and I were on two completely different mind-sets at that time. And I let it slide.

A good majority of Candice's days were spent with Jeff, he'd go outside to paint or swim and she'd trot along behind him like the little trophy girlfriend she'd always been. But I don't think Candice realized she was still oh so very single. I, on the other hand, spent a lot of fun and surprisingly comfortable time with Chris and Matt. We caught up on our fishing and story-telling. And at nights, all 5 of us would get back together and simply talk.. and it almost seemed to make the entire summer worth spending.

When I awoke in the morning, Candice was still sleeping peacefully after her night was spent talking to Chris into the wee hours of the morning. So I decided to grasp the opprotunity and take a quiet, peaceful swim within the sunset-reflected waters.

Slipping into my white 2-piece and grabbing my towel from the closet, I crept slowly down the stairs, quickly realizing that no one was awake yet. And at a little after 5 in the morning.. I probably shouldn't have expected them to be.

The water was like shards of ice lashing out against my skin as I jumped off the edge of the dock and into the perfect blue lake beneath me. But after the slight moment of shock wore off, I took in a long breath, realizing that my timing was all too perfect. The sun, not yet risen, was just upon the hills of pine trees in the very distance, and the settling sky was still dark as it was around midnight. But despite the early morning chill and freezing waters, the air held a comforting, cozy warmth.

I guess it was a little too cozy.. for only about ten minutes had passed before I figured that at this time in the morning, a swim suit top - although adorable - was not necessary. I slipped it off and tossed it onto the dock, feeling now even more young, liberated, and free. Humming a soft made-up song to myself, I let my eyes flutter shut, floating upon my back as my body reacted to the sudden warmth to the sensitive parts of my body, and the chill I had yet to get used to on others.

But it wasn't before long when I realized something didn't feel right, so I opened my eyes only to find myself facing the opposite side of the lake. Slicking my hair back and wiping my eyes, I turned around slowly, gasping suddenly when I came face to face with a coyly smiling Jeff Hardy - my bikini top within his hands.

"Does this belong to you?"

My eyes widened immensely, and I let out another small shriek as I dipped back into the waters, using my arms to cover my slicked and naked chest. "What the hell are you doing!" I yelled at him between gritted teeth, still trying to make out the contours of his lovely face within the darkness around us.

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same question?" He grinned boldly, leaning in towards me with my top dangling from his painted-splattered fingers.

I snatched it from him bitterly, my lips curling into a snarl. "Shouldn't you be off making out with Candice somewhere?"

The coy grin he was sporting suddenly faded, and instead it was replaced with a mere frown and an expression of dissapointment mixed with confusion. He leaned back, looking at me with a steady gaze. "Candice?" He repeated in a mono-tone, "No, why?.. should I be?"

"You've done it before."

He seemed almost in shock at the short-ness in my comment, and apparantly also speechless. For as I turned my back to him and dropped my arms to put my top back on, there was a long awkward silence that followed.

"She told you?"

I gave him a cold, over the shoulder glance and let the silence speak for itself as I turned back around, swimming to the dock. "No," I said, pulling myself up and sitting on the dock behind him, the warm air suddenly turning cold, causing goosebumbs to adorn my skin. "Don't you worry, she didn't tell me anything." I glanced at him once more, "I just happened to catch the show."

Since I had turned away from him yet again, I didn't get the chance to see his expression or reaction, but the silence spoke loud enough. I snatched my towl and began to dry myself off when he turned around to face me. "I'm sorry you had to see that.."

I paused for a beat, mentally slapping myself for catching the hint of concern in his voice. I looked up at him, our eyes meeting directly with eachother's in a beautiful clash of piercing, earthy tones. "So am I."

"Me and Candice aren't together, Ames." He quipped, his eyes falling from my own to the rest of my tanned, slicked body. Before I answered, he brought his bottom lip between his teeth, his eyes slowly traveling all about me.

Smiling to myself, I let my towel drop as I leaned back upon the dock, my arms above my head for a pillow as I silently invited Jeff to let his eyes lavish my body, or whatever else he wanted to use. "You're just as much of a bullshitter as she is."

He leaned closer to me, now on his stomach with his breath hot against my neck, mixing with the chills deep within my skin. "No, I promise.. I'm not interested in her.. at all."

I smiled coyly, realizing all too well that Candice was being led on by no one but herself. She was a seductress, a liar, and most of all, her own romantic suicide. I still managed to keep my eyes from Jeff, and now they were settled upon the sun. The moon was slowly fading within the light, but darkness was fallen still, and the sun had yet to make its full, glorious appearance.

"No?" I gave him a sideways glance as I smiled, his green eyes meeting directly with mine again.

He shook his head softly, "No."

After a mere, silent pause, Jeff scooted closer to me still, his eyes seemingly lost within the contours of my tanned body as the droplets of lake water dripped down it in various places. I turned on my side to be closer to him, one arm underneath my head, and the other I used to toy with the colorful ends of his hair. But as soon as he brought himself the slightest bit closer, I took a stronger grip on his hair and turned his head sideways, his hot breath now upon my lips.

He parted his lips slightly for a moment, but only then did he softly say, "You have goosebumps."

I was a mere second away from what I had been waiting my whole summer to find when the familiar, shrill shriek of Candice's voice shattered our moment to pieces. Jeff pulled away instantly, his eyes never again finding mine again as I remained in the same position, as if he had been holding me still.

"THERE you are!"

I turned around, finding myself staring at my pajama-clad brunette friend as she quickly tip-toed down to the dock. Jeff, groaning to himself, nudged me softly.

"I've been looking all over for you two..." She trailed off as she approached us, a expression of faked disgust upon her pretty face. "What are you doing?"

"Don't worry about it," Jeff spoke casually, coming to his feet as he reached out to me, pulling me with him. "We were just looking at the horizon. What are you doing up so early?"

My eyes flew to Candice's, who seemed perplexed at the sudden question. She'd never woken up past 10 this whole summer... it couldn't even be 6 in the morning yet.

"I thought I'd make a big breakfast for everyone this morning," She replied quickly, word vomit slipping from her heavily-glossed lips. "But when I woke up and you 2 were gone, I thought something might've been wrong."

Jeff turned to me, smiling gently. "Oh, no.. nothing's wrong." Draping a casual arm around Candice's bare shoulders, the young Hardy led her back up to the little white house within the trees. "Actually, everything's perfect."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can you believe that?" I exclaimed, slamming down my bottle of tanning oil against the wooden dock. "She's totally got this whole 'summer romance' with Jeff made out in her head, and shes been playing it out this entire time!"

Lillian let out a snort of laughter as I let out a long groan, spraying myself vigerously with the tanning oil. It was around noon now, the sun at the most perfect spot in the sky. So when Lillian stopped over in her bikini and tanning oil in hand, we both decided that some hardcore tanning on the dock was in order.

"I've always sorta liked Candice.." She admitted, fumbling with the radio beside our heads, "But damn, that girl as issues."

I huffed, turning to her, despite the fact that our ironically matching sunglasses prevented any eye contact. "You're tellin me."

After our short bit about Candice, we each let a silence fall, listening to the music beside us as the sun beat down it's merciless rays. But it wasn't before long when Lillian took in a deep breath, switching over to lay on her stomach. "So... you and Jeff now, huh?"

I smiled, dropping my head to the side, speaking softly. "I guess so.."

"You know," She piped up, her voice light and thoughtful, "We always thought you two would hit it off sometime, I just didn't realize it'd take so long."

I tore my sunglasses off, glancing at her crookedly as she stared back at me with that big, bright smile only she wore. "What do you mean you always thought we'd hit it off?"

"It's a long story, hun." She spoke simply, the tiring effects of the sun's heat causing her to release a sluggish yawn. "Before you and Candice showed we were all taking a swim and the subject of you came up, so then Chris and Matt started teasing Jeff and after a little while we all concluded that you 2 would hook up sometime or another."

I sat up, staring at the back of her little blonde head. "Why'd you think that?" I quipped, my heartbeat racing at the mere thought of him now.

She let out a muffled laugh into the towel she had rolled up as a pillow, then took of her sunglasses once more to look at me. "You're the two youngsters in the group, you're both single.. young, summer love... I dunno, it just makes sense."

I paused still for a short beat as she placed her sunglasses on and turned away, then I slowly laid back down on my stomach and thought to myself. Half of the summer had already passed by, and just like the sun that had risen over our heads in its very glory, it would only be fading from here.

There wasn't much time left for us.


	4. Chapter 4

Since i've lacked on updates for this story, heres a loooong chapter for ya. the rest should be up soon enough. also, i'll be posting some new Pirates of the Caribbean-based fics (Jack n Elizabeth) soon, so if you're into those make sure to check them out! read n review, as always.

**(Chapter 4)**

Maybe I'm a little bit over my head.. I come undone at the things he said.

And he's so funny in his bright red shirt, We were all in love and we all got hurt.

I sneak into his car's black leather seat,

The smell of gasoline in the summer heat.

Boy, we're going way too fast.. It's all too sweet to last.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( 2 short nights later.)

The pieces of my once-shattered heart beat restlessly within me, the shards spilling from every word I spoke to him, then dissolved into the embers of the steadily growing fire infront of us.

It was around mightnight now, possibly later.. But I lost track hours ago, my mind almost a little too woosey from the alcohol now to even take a guess. But that was all okay, nothing really mattered much at this moment. The 5 of us had simultaneously came together in the backyard, settling ourselfs in the armchairs as Matt and Jeff built the most gigantic fire I'd ever seen. A little while later, Christian and Lillian joined us, bringing a few cases of beer with them.

And now, hours later, we were all laughing and talking and drinking without the slightest care in the world.

Although we were apart for the early hours of our get-together, as soon as complete darkness fell, Jeff packed up his chair and his beer and plopped down next to me. I didn't even think before I leaned over to him, hooking my arm with his as I whispered something about being cold into his ear. Without hesitation, he took of his sweater and handed it over to me, patting my naked thigh with a small smile.

All coherent thoughts were sent to the skies after that. There'd be no waking me from this dream anymore.

Christian and Lillian were next to us, snuggling into eachother - drinks in hand - on a small love seat Matt found once on the side of the road. Matt and Jericho were in their own steats, although they usually stood, splashing beer on eachother as they fed the steady fire. And then there was Candice.

The usually cheery, hyper little brunette was curled up in one of Chris's oversized sweaters, a sunken look on her face as her eyes remained locked on the floating embers of the fire. Normally, we'd be together at a time like this, laughing and drinking and making memories we wouldn't remember in the morning.

But not tonight.

I was too embraced by the beautiful man beside me to notice the best friend, who had stabbed me in the back one too many times, was in more pain than I'd ever seen her before. And I didn't really care.

Jeff brought his arm up around me, barley fisting my hair as he pulled my head to him, letting his lips graze my temple softly. I let myself fall into him, my eyes fluttering shut as I took in his intoxicating sent, his wonderful warmth.

Everyone else hadn't seem to notice the now completely obvious hookup between Jeff and I, aside from Candice, of course. And as all 7 of us sat there, encircling the fire as the night came crashing down upon his, chill hand in hand with the darkness, I couldn't imagine it being any other way. After some time passed, even Candice seemed to lighten up, joining in with the jokes and making contributions of her own.. but that I summed up to the amount of alcohol she had had.

Whatever. As long as we were all okay. And in this moment, we all seemed to be just fine.

It must've been around 3 when Chris picked Candice up out of her chair, and as she laid sleeping within his arms, said his goodnights and slowly walked back up to the quiet house. It didn't take long for Matt to realize that lingering would only make moments awkward, so he departed shortly after. Lillian and Christian then left, haphazardly walking through the woods back to their summer home. At 3:30 exactly, Jeff and I were the only ones remaining.

And once again, we were alone within the darkness.

At first, each of us remained silent as we sat there, watching the fire slowly dissolve into a pile of orange, flaming wood pieces, the glow seeminly burning within them all, passing from one to another. But it wasn't uncomfortable in the least. I was warm, relaxed, and in the arms of the man I wanted to love.

Without warning, Jeff reached beside him and kicked the bucket of water we had placed there earlier into the fire, demolishing whatever was left of the flames with a slow hiss, smoke filling the air and raising to the stars above us.

I looked at him squarley as he got up from his seat, tearing off his shirt with a mischevious glint in his playful eyes. "What're you doing?"

His laugh was almost a whisper as he turned from me, tossing his belt aside. I remained still in my spot as I watched him undress, still unaware of what in the hell he was thinking until he turned and looked at me childishly from over his shoulder. "You up for a swim?"

I smiled, biting my lip in anticipation, and raised from my spot to join him, pulling my sweatshirt over my head. "I don't have my suit with me, so no peeking."

Already on his way down to the dock, Jeff laughed, turning around and looking at me with one eye closed. "I'll try to resist the temptation."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stood skeptically on the edge of the dock, my arms covering my naked chest, peering into the dark waters and the man looking innocently back up at me as he swam within them.

"C'mon, Ames, it's not all bad." Jeff smiled broadly up at me as he swam around the edge of the dock, not seemingly worried about me being half-naked as I stood before him.

I bit my lip, my eyes searching his face as beads of the chilled waters dripped from it, his purple hair in a stringy, wet mess. He had stripped his clothes and jumped into the freezing lake without a second thought, and although I was following behind him, I hadn't caught the slightest glimpse. So as a simple compromise he didn't seem to mind, I kept my underwear - if you could call it that - on to cover my lower region, but my top had to be removed.

And now that it was, and as I was standing there covering myself helplessly, I began thinking that it wasn't such a great idea after all.

"Is it cold?" I asked, taking one small step back to assure myself he wouldn't pull me in against my will.

"Yes."

I rolled my eyes, my nerves going crazy inside me, and although the moment was so close to perfect, I couldn't find it within myself to just throw all else to the wind and join the man I needed in the water beneath me. "You could've lied."

He grinned, causing my heart to flutter, and ran a hand through his playful hair as he splashed some water towards me. "Just c'mon, babe. I'm here to keep you warm."

I smiled once again, a small huff of laughter slipping past my lips as I took a few more steps back towards land, turning from him. "Only if you promise," I compromised slyly, giving him a backward glance from over my shoulder, hiding my smile with my hair.

He nodded with a cute, toothless smile, his chin resting against his forearms as they leaned against the dock. Without physical hesitation, I dropped my arms and ran towards the end of the dock, jumping right over Jeff and into the freezing waters, screaming all the way.

When I came up sputtering, I slicked my hair away from my face as I ran my fingers through them, feeling porn-star like with my dark make-up and moist esque. But Jeff, who was grinning at me in an admiration as I laughed to myself, didn't seem to mind in the least. Of course, I'm sure the way I ran down the dock mostly naked to be with him in the lake helped that a little, but he seemed to be past that now.

"Well it took ya long enough," He spoke playfully, splashing the slightest bit of water in my direction.

I leaned back using the icy water for support, and kicked some water at him as I swam backwards some distance. "I just ran around naked to be with you," I laughed, trying desperatly to keep moving so the stinging pain of the chill wouldn't get to me as harshly. I really had no idea how Jeff could stand it. "You have no room to complain."

He threw his hands up, giving me no answer, and simply stared at me with his usual heart-melting smile. I could've stayed like that all night, treding the waters around me, this captivating man staring at me with the same lust in his eyes I knew matched my own. And although the water had a nasty bite, that was just okay.. Jeff made everything okay.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't even a half hour later from the time Jeff and I first jumped into the lake when we heard a boat buzzing across the lake, the smell of gasoline stinging the air around us. It had started off from a dock somewhere near us, but at the time each of us were too busy wrapped up in eachother and the beer still in our systems to notice a damn thing. But the moment I resurfaced again from a dive beneath the water, I saw it had lowed its motor now, and was heading towards us.

"May I ask what you two are doing?" A gruff voice came out of the darkness as the boat approached, the moonlight revealing a middle-aged man as it hit the dock. "And do you have ANY idea what time it is?"

Jeff looked at me, his expression reading both ticked and some-what worried, then turned back to the sheepish looking man before us. "We're just swimming," He said simply, defensively, "Why? Is there something wrong?"

"Hell yes there's something wrong," He snapped, shooting us both bitter glares as he grabbed hold of the metal pole attached to the dock to keep himself steady. "It's against rules and regulations to be out swimming at this time of night, it's dangerous."

I suppose the way the strange man was bitterly yelling at us freaked out Jeff as much as it freaked out me, for as soon as the man took hold of the metal pole, Jeff took a side-step to the right and nudged me behind him, a gesture of protectivness that sent a warming chill up my spine.

"We're sorry," His voice was anxious as he spoke, and I could tell he was more than ready to get the hell away from where we were, although he did nothing to show it. "We didn't know--"

"We didn't _know_," The man mocked bitterly once again, taking both Jeff and I aback. From being a mere inch away from him, I could tell Jeff was tense, which made me worry some. But as means of comfort - and a little bit of playful teasing - I grabbed Jeff's slender waist from beneath the waters and pressed my chest firmly against his back.

His barley audiable whimper sent an electric chill throughout my entire body.

"I could hear you from all the damn way over there," The man kept on yelling, and Jeff kept on standing there and seemingly taking it all in, although I knew he was searching his mind for a plan as means of escape. But I was growing impaitent, this bastard wasn't about to steal my night from underneath me. So, after placing a quick kiss on Jeff's moist collar bone, - which, I hadn't realized until later, was the first kiss I ever really gave him - I swam out from behind him and started rocking the man's boat from side to side.

"HEY!" He yelled, releasing the pole as the boat tipped dangerously, trying to keep his balance and keep me in his sight at the same time. "What the fuck do you think you're doing!"

I tipped it again once more for good measure, the edge of the boat almost touching the edge of the waters, and took the initiative to splash him and his prized boat with water vigerously. He sputtered and cussed, his arms flailing about as his boat rocked back and fourth within the lake.

"I'M CALLING THE POLICE!" Was the last thing I heard him yell before I hoisted myself up onto the dock in an adrenaline rush, but before I grabbed Jeff's shirt to cover myself, I tossed his boxers to him and took his hand, running away with him in hysterical laughter as we searched frantically for a place to escape.

Releasing my hand to slip on his boxers as we ran, Jeff stepped ahead of me and led me in a completely different area behind the house, each of us losing eachother in the sudden darkness of the woods. But as I slipped my shirt on, Jeff took my hand once again, each of us panting now for the screams of the man in the boat were still audiable, and took me to the lot where we all kept the cars we hadn't planned on using.

Flinging open the door to his black corvette, Jeff ushered me into the backseat, and rushed in ontop of me, slamming the door behind him.

Silence, in a thick and sudden blanket, filled the area around us. No crickets chirping, no man yelling curses from the lake, no lapping waters against the shoreline. It was just us now.. Jeff, myself, and our heavy breaths as we remained tangled up in eachother, waiting for the climax of the moment to simply fade away.

The darkness, also freshly fallen and heavy, demolished whatever light emitted from the sky. I could barely make out the contours of Jeff's beautiful face as he kneeled into me, using his strength to pull me upon his lap, my back sticking to the leather behind me, and although this was somewhat knew to the both of us, I didn't let his touch slip away.

My eyes flew to the window, the fireflies lighting up the now barley existant space between us. Reaching out to me, Jeff let his thumb graze my lower cheek gently, bringing my eyes back to clash with his, glimmering and hopeful. I brought my arm up to the one he held against me, and laid my hand gently upon it, for the simple reason that although we had been so dangerously close, I needed to feel him in every way possible.

I laid my free hand on his chest as he rested his behind my neck, his thumb grazing my cheek again as his other fingers dwindled over my skin. He leaned in closer to me, twisting his head to the side as I remained still, each of us letting our eyes close slowly. I let my fingernails softly dig into the supple skin of his chest, releasing a huff of breath upon his lips as he jerked away slightly, but I moved my hand from his chest to his neck, drawing him closer, finally demolishing the fateful space between us.

Jeff's lips, soft and absolutely perfect, parted for a small instant, allowing me to take control as I leaned into him immensely, releasing his hand to give him the go ahead to let his hand roam. And it did, first through my matted and dripping hair, then down to my chest, earing a whimper from me. The kiss, quickly moving from slow and loving to heated and passionate, was far more embracing than I imagined it to be. My heart raced within me, my soul burning with a deep and lusting passion as his lips met with mine over and over, our tongues dancing.

He was completely out of breath, and I could feel it immensly, but it was yet another captivation that made me lust for him more. Fisting his sopping hair, I pulled him flush against me in a tight-lipped kiss, my chest pressed firmly against his. His hand slipped up underneath my shirt, quickly disgarding it from my body, then brought his hand to the back of my head and pulled me harshly to him once again.

I parted my legs, allowing myself to settle more efficiantly into his lap, and recieved a sudden rush from the closeness we now had. We remained kissing feverishly, another whimper slipping past my lips as his hands rose up to grasp my chest, my hands traveling his entire body as my nails rippled down his skin.

Jeff's hand lowered, his fingers trailing down my stomach before they rested on my lower abdomen, and slipped underneath the hem of my panties, and gently began to fold them down. But my hand flew to his chest, stopping him mid-removal, and deepended our already burning kiss.

My heart, now racing more harshly now than it was before, hurt me with painful panic as it burst in rapid fear. I knew Jeff wasn't a virgin, and I knew his desires for me were as true and strong as mine were for him, but that's what scared me the most.

I let my hands fall to either side of Jeff's face, pulling away from him ever so slowly as we seperated from a slow kiss, to just teasing lips, until his lips fell to my cheek. But I placed his head into the crook if my neck and shoulder, where his lips grazed against my skin willingly. Letting my hands toy with his tangled mess of colorful hair, I placed a soft kiss upon his forehead, but still, neither of us felt a need to speak any words, letting the silence speak for itself. Then, grabbing his arm and placing it around my own waist, I secured mine ontop of it and let myself fall into him completely, where we stayed until morning.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm extremely sorry this chapter took me so long... the original plans I had for it caused me a lot of trouble when it came to actually writing it. But after some insparation I decided to ditch it and write something else. This is the second to last chapter. The last chapter is already finished and should be up soon enough, promise. PLEASE Read and review, to all those who are still out there!!!

Candy

**(Chapter 5)**

It's alright, and I put myself in his hands

But I hold on to your secrets in white houses

Love, or something ignites in my veins

And I pray it never fades in white houses.

My first time, hard to explain

Rush of blood, oh, and a little bit of pain

On a cloudy day, it's more common than you think.

He's my first mistake.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeff and I had fallen asleep in the car that night, or morning as it were, as the afternoon sun pricked it's specks of color through the windows, awakening us both. Our bodies, folded and bent into one another's, were stiff and seemingly lacking the rest they needed, unforgiving as we untangled ourselves from eachother. I fell too the side, finding myself to weak to even think about heading back inside the house, and winced as a marching band seemed to carry a tune in my head.

"You hung over?" Jeff asked from beside me, wincing as his head fell back, a stratchy mumble of a voice rising from his swollen throat.

I nodded with a gusty sigh, bringing a hand to my forehead to wipe away the thin film of sweat. "Oh yeah.. you?"

"Pretty much," he managed to suffice, untangling his leg from beneath him with a pained look on his face. The leather was hot and sticky, carrying the smell of beer from our enclosed breaths during the night.. outside, the sun had just risen into the clearness of the sky, pinks fading into the far off skyline. It was hot, yet suttle... a certain song filling the air around us.

"We should probably head back inside..." Jeff almost whispered, his head turned towards the window as his hand found its way upon my knee, patting it softly as it rested there.

I sighed, nodding reluctantly.. before leaning over him and pushing the door open with whatever strength I could, then collapsed upon his lap as my defeated arms hung outside the door. I heard his laugh from above me, that adorable child-esque chuckle, as he managed to find the life within him and carry my tired body back to the little white house.

Candice was sitting at the small kitchen table sipping juice when we entered a little while later, her eyes downcast and somber as she studied us. Jeff set me down gently, my arm still around his neck as we both laughed softly, our forms tired and disheveled as I plopped down next to her. "Hey, doll." I sighed, unable to wipe the smile from my face, "You're up early."

"It's only around 9ish," She mumbled into her glass, smiling sadly.. "Where have you been? I waited up for you last night,"

I shot a quick glance at Jeff, who seemingly off in his own little world, and waved him off. "Why don't you go shower, hon? I'm sure we smell like the lake."

He looked at me strangely, but suddenly let the expression fade as he nodded, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek before heading off upstairs. I bit my lip, turning back to Candice.. who, aside from looking like her heart had just ruptured into a billion little pieces, remained seemingly calm. "..you don't have to explain."

"No, Candi..." I reached across the table and grabbed her small palm in mine, frowning into her eyes. "I'm sorry you had to see that.. and I'm sorry I stole--"

"What? Ames...shut up," Her eyes fell shut, a small chuckle escaping her as she sighed, looking down at the nothing infront of her. "You have nothing to be sorry for.. when I said I thought you and Jeff would end up together I meant it..I really did. I was never trying to ruin that, it's just...after that first night with him on the dock, I forgot who I was for a while, ya know? I've never wanted him the way you do, I just wanted .. the illusion that a man like him would actually have genuine feelings towards me.. and when I found Jeff I created that in my head, and couldn't let it go... I'm sorry I kept you away from him for so long.."

I told Candice not to apologize, and apologized myself, as we both burst into tears and raised from the table for a hug we'd gone far too long without. We stood there for countless minutes, holding and whispering to eachother, such as friends as close as we were would in such a time. And as we soothed eachother into smiles, wrapped in the other's arms, I realized why she'd been my best friend all along.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Throwing a tank-top over my head, I turned and shot an envious look at Candice, who was perfecting her chocolate locks in the bathroom mirror..a small smile lingering on her glossed lips. For the past hour, I'd been sitting grumpily upon my bed as I watched her reflection morph into the beautiful woman she'd always been. Her makeup was light and flattering, her hair cascading down her bare shoulders.. and, feeling somewhat boyish in my shorts and tanktop, I held a jealous frown upon my face the entire time.

Candice laughed, noticing my distant reflection in her mirror, and turned to join me in my self-thrown pity party on the bed. "Aw, hon... whats wrong? Upset you can't go out with us tonight?"

I folded my arms across my chest as I shrugged my shoulders, barley making even the slightest attempt at hiding my ovbious jealous fit. "Yeah.. and the fact that you're all pretty and I'm sitting here in shit clothes looking like a big man."

"I haven't seen you spend more than an hour on your appearance this entire summer," She looked at me with a perfectly arched brow, knowing I was being nothing but ridiculous and child-like, and patted my tanned knee. "Besides, you're too young to come with us anyway.. by 4 years, theres no way we'd be able to sneak you in."

She walked away after that, giving me a friendly smile as he walked back into the bathroom, picking up the curling iron she hadn't used in what felt like forever. I groaned loudly, flopping backwards against my aging, squeaky bed.. yelling at her with an exasperated sigh. "Pssh. So I have to sit here all alone for the rest of the night? I thought this summer was supposed to be dedicated to us."

Ripping her gaze from her own perfected reflection, Candice turned and eyed my slyly..her curling iron frozen in her hair. "Who ever said you were gonna be alone? ..Jeffs a year too young to be with us yet either, he'll be here with you for the night."

My heart, exploding inside my chest as all the little pieces stung my nerves, beat against me as I shot up from the bed, my eyes wide as they flew to the little blonde woman smiling devilishly. "What?!? Candice! ..Why didn't you tell me this before?!"

She shrugged coyly, smiling to herself at my frantic expense, before turning back to the mirror before her. "You never asked."

A firey redness rose through my body as it paced all around the bedroom we shared, my hands tangled in my mess of hair as I mumbled to myself, wondering what in the hell I was going to do. I must've lost myself in a cloud of fear and regret for a shorter amount of time than it'd seemed, for only a small second later did Candice take my hand and lead me over to her display of clothes and make-up she'd laid out for herself earlier. "You've got 15 minutes and a pro at the delicates of womanhood, the hell are you worrying about?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had told Candice I looked like I was trying to hard with all the rare earthy makeup swept across my face, but she said it would only be noticable to a man that studied me close enough before. I told her my hair had too much poof, and she had said it was but a natural volume, whatever the hell that was. I had told her that my long dark tank-top exposed too much of my upper half, and that my shorts were too short.., but she said I wouldn't be wearing them long before they'd be ripped off anyways. I told her that wasn't part of the plan, and ran into my bed and hid under the covers.

"You're acting like a 10-year-old," Candice exclaimed as she swatted at the buldging mass beneath the blanket. "Besides, I was just teasing you."

"Bull! ..I bet all you 'non-youngsters' planned this whole thing out just so Jeff could get in my pants."

Candice frowned, giving a hard smack to the area she'd estimated to be the back of my head. "Oh yes, thats exactly what we planned...you caught us. Guess you'll be a virgin forever then, huh?" I heard her soft little sigh as I remained both still and silent, and as she took a seat next to me on the bed. "Honey, I'm sorry I scared you.. but we both know that the summer's almost over, and you and Jeff probably won't have another night alone together ever again. And I think we both jumped to conclusions on whats supposedly on his mind.. you know Jeff wouldn't pressure you into doing anything you wouldn't want to."

Shrugging in defeat, I pulled back the covers and smoothed down the hair Candice had worked paitently on, feeling both sad and stupid. "Yea yea, I know.."

"Don't be scared, sweetie.." She cooed softly, the back of her fingers running down my bronzed cheek. "Forget all the nasty rumours and stories you've heard about anything, love..sex, whatever.. Just make the best of this night with Jeff, nothing is going to happen that you don't want to."

I frowned, pondering her words... "But what if, I kinda do want it to happen?"

Smiling down at me, Candice grabbed my limp arms and brought my unresponsive body into hers for a friendly embrace. "Then it'll be wonderful, I promise."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moon brought with it the storm clouds and rain just a short hour after the group had left, and Jeff and I were left scampering back into the living room, soaking wet and somewhat dissapointed our campfire snuggling had been cut short. And yet, the night was young, and so were we.. and I was trembling in anticipation.

"We could watch a movie," I suggested, fisting through whatever was left of the Ben & Jerry's containers, as Jeff plopped down on the kitchen table, "Play a board game maybe, practice our music?"

The younger Hardy shrugged, his face contorting in a faint look of disinterest. "Eh, I suppose we could watch a movie.. I'm still hoping the rain'll let up." I studied him as he got up from his spot at the table, pushing back the curtain and peering down at the dock below. "How 'bout we head back outside?"

I looked up from my half-empty carton and stared at Jeff blankly, forcing myself not to smile at his childish reaction. "It's storming out there, remember?"

Shaking his head, he turned back towards the world awaiting him outside the window.. "Just raining, and the sky seems somewhat light.. Why don't you grab an umbrella and we'll sit out on the dock. If you don't like it we can head back inside, but it'll be beautiful out there..."

All it took to convince me was one of his doe-eyed smiles, those adorable dimples breaking my heart. "Fine, hun.. lets go."

The small umbrella I'd found did almost nothing to shield either of us from the falling rains as we sat silently at the very end of the dock, our feet dipped into the surprisingly warm waters as thunder rumbled in the distance we did not seem to notice.

"See? I told you it'd be beautiful." Jeff mentioned as he slipped his hand across my waist, bringing me closer to him. "So clam, and romantic.."

I nodded, humming into his ear as I laid a kiss on his wet, scruffy cheek.. "I know, you were right.. But I guess we won't be needing this anymore." Closing the aging purple umbrella, I tossed it behind us, allowing my freed hand to bring him to me for another kiss. "This is perfect." Another kiss.

Deepening our already passionate lock, Jeff's hand found it's place on my lower back, and managed to use it's leverage to lay me down on the dock. He leaned himself into me, our forms sticking together from the wetness of the rain. I whimpered, tangling my hands in his hair and letting my head fall back to allow his lips to ravish my neck.

My eyes, fluttering from emotion and passion, suddenly flashed open when they landed upon the gloomy white house only a staircase away. "Jeff.." I nudged him when he only responded by sucking harder, his eyes now torn from my neck and remained locked with my own.

"What?" His snap read agitated, yet somewhat held back as he softened his tone, and I felt somewhat guilty for stopping him from doing something I knew was for my own benefit.

"I didn't turn off any of the lights.." My eyes fell away from his, feeling somewhat stupid in my childlike rant complaint. "I think someone might be in the house."

Jeff groaned, propping himself up on one elbow as he looked down at my flushed face. "No one is in that house," He said bluntly before sighing, seemingly trying to remain paitent as possible.."We haven't even been out here for an hour yet."

I ran my palm down his cheek, tucking the stray hairs that dangled against my face behind his ears, smiling a convincing, seductive smile. "Maybe the power went out.."

Jeff let out a loud sigh, one which turned into both a gurgle and a chuckle as he turned away from me, his arm dangling off the side of the dock into the cool waters below. Turning his neck, he looked at me curiously..a small smile fighting him, "Let me guess, you wanna go check it out?"

"Nooo," I sang, rolling myself over from beneath him and taking his hand with me, "_You_ want to go check it out, and I'll remain faithfully behind you."

He just smiled, chuckling slightly as he came to his feet, then grabbed my small hand within both of his. I grabbed my umbrella on the way up, unfolding it with a smile as I held it above us both. Once again, the rain pelted us from the side, but I continued to hold it towards the sky as Jeff pulled me into the house I knew I had left aglow before we ever went out upon the dock.

After 15 straight minutes of Jeff poking throughout the house that was sure to be completely empty, I was sitting infront of the roaring fireplace running a towel through my hair, blissfully unaware as he approached me from behind. He said nothing, turning off the last light on in the house, and approached me from behind, wrapping his arms around me. Wrapping his fingers around my wrist, he brought my arm down to seperate the towel from my hair, placing his lips upon an area of my neck. I leaned to the side, allowing him better access, and let my eyes flutter shut as a hum of laughter escaped me.

He continued with the trail of kisses, going from the back of my ear to stopping at my temple, letting his lips linger across my face. Reaching behind me, I placed my hand behind his head and turned myself towards him, our lips meeting hungrily in a passionate kiss. Never breaking our lock, Jeff laid me down infront of the fireplace gently, nestling himself above me. It was at this point, with the storm roaring outside the slightly open window, the fireplace cracking next to us, when I realized I could no longer turn back. It was as I had feared for so long, and yet my pounding heart was not sent into a rapid panic by neither nerves or resent. It had been an unfamiliar love and passion Jeff lit afire within me, one that was profoundly new, and yet it felt as if he and I had been in love for the longest time. The kind of love that I knew would live in the depths of me forever, the kind that causes the heart to flutter at the simplest memory, or each and every nerve to tingle on end with eyes caught for the slightest second.

Yes, I was in love with the man stripped above me..the one that was beautiful and encasing in every way possible. I knew he loved me in return, and I knew that no matter what happened later in my life, I would never forget this moment, nor would I regret it... Yes, I knew someday he would leave me alone in my own storm of loenly passion.. and yes, I was afraid.


	6. Chapter 6 Final Chap

Final chapter is up... HUGE thank you to all those who stayed at my side throughout this wonderful story. Is close to my heart and I'm very very proud of it.

Enjoy the story and the final chapter, remember to read and write that final review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(and yes, to all those out there... thy kingdom come will be updated)

Candy

**Chapter 6.**

These silly little wounds will never mend

I feel so far from where I've been.

So I go, and I will not be back here again.

I'm gone as the day is fading on white houses

The window, strangely left open through the night, offered sunlight and a steady breeze within the late morning hour, both which circled within the small, strange room like a steady song. Small birds chirped outside as they fluttered about, the sweet scent of pine and a lightness I could not place encasing my senses. And although I hadn't expected it, I was not alone. Feeling somewhat tight in the small bed, I moved towards the edge for some extra room, still remaining close to the man beside me, and pulled the think blanket up to cover my nakedness.

Jeff had still been sleeping lightly, seemingly unaware of my actions as I stroked his cheek, laid soft kisses upon his neck and face. But he awoke shortly after, turning to me and stealing a kiss before I could plant it on his cheek. Smiling at me, he rubbed my back, pulling me close.

"Hi." He whispered.

"Hey you," I whispered back, my hands tucked beneath my cheek as I smiled lazily, my mind off in a perfect world of bliss. "You sleep okay? I don't remember coming up here,"

He nodded, smiling at the memory I seemingly didn't hold. "You fell asleep late last night, I carried you up into my room so they wouldn't come home to us sleeping naked in the living room,"

I made a face, then laughed long with him, our lips once again only inches away as we spoke breaths upon eachother's. The air was cool, yet held a cosy warmth, the lightness and song from outside the window making our surroundings seem dream-like and peaceful. It was perfect, and it was beautiful, and for a reason I was praying would never come, it caused tears to form in my eyes. I smiled weakly.

It took Jeff a minute to notice, but once he did so, he propped himself up on one elbow and shushed me faintly, his hand running down my arm. "Ames? ..honey, whats wrong?"

I shook my head, my eyes falling shut as I placed my hand over my mouth, shielding myself from him and trying so desperately to keep these emotions away. "I'm okay, really..." Removing my hand, I stroked his scruffy cheek, those gorgeous green eyes breaking my heart. "It's just..." He studied me expantly, seemingly worried, and I continued faintly. "..I'll miss you, sweetheart."

I could feel Jeff's nerves freeze against me, his lips parting slightly as he looked away, realizing, too, that the summer was nearing goodbye, and we would have to part. "Don't say that," He smiled, speaking as if he was convincing his own self, "..don't ever say that. No one knows whats going to happen in the future, we could see eachother again..."

I cut him off when I shook my head, my palm against his chest now. "Baby you know chances are that this is it... I'm going far away to college and you're going to be busy with wrestling millions of miles away.. just because fate caused us to find eachother doesn't mean it planned for us to be this way forever."

Once again, he looked away, stunned by the comment. Frowning, he released a long sigh, then turned back towards me. "Yeah... you're right.. I just wish it had." He licked his lips to rid the dryness the moment had caused, taking my hand within his own as he toyed with my fingers. "I'll miss you too, Ames."

And with that, we locked eyes and met in the middle with a searing kiss. We made love again, hungrily, passionately, as if the moment that hung in the air was the last one we'd ever be able to spend together. Time past by slowly as we made equal efforts to please the other as much as we craved ourselves, our hands memorizing every inch of eachother possible. The touch of his skin against mine was electric, and it was one thing I prayed would linger within me if anything. The session ended over time, and after we were through, Jeff cradled me against him, and I sobbed uncontrolably.

"Sweetie, can I tell you something?" He suddenly spoke between soothing whispers, his lips pressed against my forehead. I simply nodded, waiting for him to continue, which he took a long breath before doing so. "..I know I'm young, but in my life... I've only loved one woman as much as I love you."

Before he could continue, I lifted my head in confusion and a slowly rising jealousy, hoping I had missunderstood. "You've been in love before?"

He only chuckled, stroking my hair as he laid my head back into the crook of his shoulder. "Shh, baby, just listen.. you'll understand." Once again, he paused before continuing. "It wasn't too long ago, around 3 years when I'd just turned 17. I'd been with Maria for only 2 years, but I felt as if I'd been in love with her forever. She was smart, planning on attending one of the best colleges around, and absolutely gorgeous. We met my freshman year in high school, and I fell in love with her the moment I saw her... "

I shifted uncomfortably, feeling awkward and jealous throughout his dreamlike reverie, and yet, he continued softly. I held him tighter, just to remind him that I was the one he was holding onto now.. I was the one he loved. Not a distant woman from his past.

"I thought we were going to be together forever... I was planning on attending a wrestling school a short distance from her college and we even looked for apartments together. Granted, we were so young.. and everybody thought we were just crazy kids... but the love I felt was unmistakable, and I knew we were meant for eachother. It... it was so real, so right." He stopped, seemingly beside himself, and grabbed my hand for support. I could see tears forming in his eyes. "If I can let her go, baby... I'll eventually let you go, too."

"Hold on, Jeff." I shifted myself to get a better look at him, searching desperately for a sign in his beautiful features. "What happened? Why'd she leave you?"

"She had no choice," He whispered gently as he turned his head, whispering to someone other than me. Nestling himself further into our embrace, he blinked back tears. "Maria was in a bad car accident one night, after coming home from visiting her mom... she died three nights later in the hospital as I held her hand."

I was stunned, emotionless... unsure of what to say to the sobbing man in my arms. Staring into nothing, I shushed him, as he'd done to me, and ran my hand down his arm and chest. "Baby... I - I had no idea. I'm so sorry,"

Jeff shook his head, "No.. Ames, please don't think I told you that to make you think I'd never love you the way I loved her, because thats not true. ...if anything, know that I love you more than anything. If anything know that even though its going to be difficult to let you go, I eventually will. And you'll move on with your life and eventually find another man to love.. And - and someday, who knows, maybe fate will bring us together once again, but for now...just..know that I'll always love you, Ames.. always."

I was crying once again at his gentle, beautiful words... barley able to even look at him before I laid another kiss upon his lips. He shushed me a final time before we made love ever so slowly, and once we were finished, I clung to him desperately, and told him I'd always love him, too. And I hoped we'd meet again someday.

**2 weeks later.**

With our bags piled into the trunk of Candice's car, we each said our goodbyes and gave final hugs to our friends we knew we'd probably see only scarcely ever again. The night before had been spent with final campfires, final late night dips in the lake, final love sessions beneath the stars.. although the mornings hugs went by quicker than I'd hoped. But once I got to Jeff, I simply stared at him with a sad smile across my face, the reality of the situation yet to hit me. As tears welled up in my eyes, I jumped into his arms and held him tightly, memorizing his intoxicating scent, his warm embrace. Hooking a finger beneath my chin, he brought my lips to his own, and kissed me.

He pulled back shortly after, smiling down at my flushed face weakly. "Remember, sweetheart, I love you. You'll be alright."

I simply nodded, kissing him one last time, before getting into the car next to Candice. She drove down the long gravel driveway faster than I'd hoped, but it still gave me enough time to glance in the rear-view mirror at the man dissapearing from me. The expression on his face was beautiful, yet heartbreaking... he'd looked as if someone had just punched him in the stomach, his eyes were solemn, and something told me that was probably the way he looked as he sat next to his dieing love in her hospital bed. His image was fading quickly, dust forming behind us, causing his figure to seem as if it was just some sort of mirage... but it wasn't, it was all too real for me, and before I knew it, I could barley see him at all.

I let my fingers dance faintly across my lips as my arm rested against the door, my mind floating off in distance places. I was fighting the urge to jump from the car and run back to him, but I knew it would only make things worse. I would have to deal with the pain of leaving him for a second time, something I knew I could not handle.

I knew Jeff and I held nothing but a true, passionate love.. a rare sort of love that one would read about in fairy tales, yet few spend their lives expierencing. And although I couldn't help but wonder why we were only able to express this love for not even two months, I was grateful Jeff held my hand through my path of fears and love. Yes, I knew that one day, the heavy weight settling upon my heart would lift and I would be able to love Jeff and others freely.. yes, I knew I would recieve more heartbreak as my life grew forward... and yes, I was afraid.

But was that heartbreak I now knew how to handle, and although it would hurt, I'd be able to get by.. thanks to the help of a summer love, and a woman in the skies I barley knew. But I was thankful... ever so thankful. Watching the lush grasses and rolling beaches of North Carolina pass me by outside my window, I smiled, drifting away to his embrace.

Someday, I whispered to Jeff in my mind, someday we will meet again. And I will love you as much that day as I ever have before.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

And you, maybe you'll remember me

What I gave is yours to keep

In white houses.


End file.
